


Begin, Again

by splendid_splendont



Series: Three of Hearts [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mostly Fluff, Multi, OT3, Swearing, beep-beep richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: The boys are having a nice day until Richie ruins it. It get better though with some unconventional methods.





	Begin, Again

Richie has his legs sprawled over Bill’s lap and his head laying on Eddie’s knees. Above him the boys are in the middle of a game of war using Richie’s stomach as makeshift table. He lets himself enjoy the soft feeling of fingers twisting through his hair before he speaks up.

 

“What do you think our parents would say, if they knew?” Richie can feel the exact moment when Bill and Eddie tense up. They don’t say a word and Richie struggles to sit up, brushing a mess of curls off his forehead.

 

“No need to get all quiet. I wasn't planning on telling anyone.” He frowns at the other boys. They are a bit blurry without his glasses but Richie isn’t in the mood to dig through Eddie’s fannypack to find them at the moment.  
  
“It’s not like my folks would give a shit.” Richie continues, since neither of the others seem to know how to use their voices. “I could tell them I was out sucking face with 3 prostitutes a night and they couldn’t care less.” It came out more bitter than he hoped.

 

“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie is the one to finally speak up. The shorter boy threw his handful of cards on the grass and refused to meet his eyes.

 

“Why? You don’t have anything to worry about, Eds. I’m not going to run up to your mother like ‘Hey Ms. K, did you know your son’s been holding hands with the walking infection Richie Tozier?’” Eddie's eyes are so wide and horrified Richie thinks it looks like he’s slapped him.

 

“I’m not just going to run up to Bill’s dad and go ‘Hey I’ve been macking on your son for the last month and a half.’” Richie laughs, but it’s not something funny. It’s a hollow noise and his friends don’t know what to say.

 

“I swear, it’s like you two are fucking mimes. Great job with the silent impression, it’s really working for you. Almost forgot your stut-“

 

“B-beep-beep, R-richie” Bill’s voice is strong even with the stumbles of his stutter slowing him down. He puts his hand on top of Richie’s and holds it.

 

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Eddie wraps his arms around Richie from behind and can feel the other boy trembling.

 

“W-w-we’re not ashamed. Of y-you.” Bill’s soft words break something barely holding on inside Richie and he sniffles his crying into his shirt to try and hide it.

 

“Is that what this is about, trashmouth? You think anyone wouldn’t be over the moon to call you boyfriend?” Eddie squeezes him close and Richie forgets to pretend he’s not crying. Bill’s hands cup his face and Richie shuts his eyes, not wanting to see pity in Bill’s eyes.

 

“R-r-Richie. Look a-at me.” Richie could never deny Bill anything. He hardly ever asked for anything, but Richie would find a way to bring either of his boys the fucking sun if they asked for it.

 

Bill presses his forehead against Richie’s and their noses brush with the closeness. “S-s-top worrying.” His eyes don’t hold an ounce of pity, just trust and something Richie thinks looks a lot like love he doesn’t deserve.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not letting your face anywhere near mine until you cut that out and blow your nose.” Eddie’s completely serious. Richie can tell from the sharpness of his tone and he can’t help laughing. It’s a gross sort of thing and he pulls away from Bill to wipe his face on his shirtsleeve.

 

Richie ignores Eddie’s gagging at the choice and tackles Bill onto his back in the grass. The other boy smiles at him so softly Richie is pretty sure he’s died and managed to get someplace nice until Eddie smacks a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

Richie grins at Eddie, forgetting the fact that he has Bill all but pinned to the ground and is blindsided by another kiss. Bill makes eye contact with Eddie and Richie is too busy with his cheeks turning cherry red to notice.

 

His friends get Richie by the arms and Bill holds him while Eddie attacks. Richie lets out a near scream of laughter as Eddie’s fingers wiggle at all his ticklish spots.

 

“Noooo!” He yelps out, trying to squirm away only to find an unyielding Bill smiling at him. “Traitor!” Richie manages to get out in-between bouts of laughter. Finally, Eddie lets up and Richie grabs him in a tight hug to keep him from further attacks.

 

What he’s not expecting is a kiss on his forehead. Or the one Bill presses to his cheek. Richie finds himself stunned with his boyfriends’ affection, smothered in chaste kisses until he keels over. Eddie and Bill topple to the ground next to him both smiling like idiots.

 

“God, you two are annoying.” Richie breathes out. The ear-to-ear grin on his face takes all the bite out of his words though and Eddie rolls on to his side, situating himself under one of Richie’s arms. Bill pulls them both close, sliding his arm behind Richie’s head as they all three stare up at the slow moving clouds.

 

“W-we love y-you too.”


End file.
